AMEN!
by The Pencil Of the Gods
Summary: Anderson died, content with his life, however, he found that God has other plans. Carving a new path in a world were God is dead, watch as the Paladin steps on the field of battle once more. Beware all yeh heathens, the judgment of the Lord cometh.
1. Prologue - Renovamen

**AN:** _Yeah, so this is one of the ideas's posted on my account, I'm working on it alongside_ Martial Might _and_ Darkness from Elsewhere._ It's also a fairly hard story to write, but oh well._

_About this chapter, well, it's not really a chapter, its a prologue. Expect the next chapter to be MUCH longer. At least around a thousand to three-thousand._

_Any who, reviews please!_

* * *

In the black void he floated, not being able to feel, because he was dead, a simple soul drifting forever. He died against the Vampire he was not himself, but he died trying at least and that was enough for him, even if he was to be damned, he was content.

Oh he knew he was damned, that was a clear message to all that joined the Iscariot; they would do what no other would to secure a place in heaven for the chosen people, even if that was to be damned for all eternity.

And though God might forgive him, he will not ask for forgiveness, nay, forgiveness was long beyond his reach, he had accepted that as part of the Iscariot. In death there was a chance at redemption, but he would atone only as he lived, serving the Lord as a human, although even that might have been taken away, his use of Helena's Nail would be fittingly the final nail in his coffin. It was strange, it was only in death by his hands that Anderson would ever agree with Alucard; it was a unwise to use that nail, his sins would have been lighter had he died human, and he lost even the respect of a monster.

Floating in the dark void had cleared his mind, and with this new clarity revealed to him his sins, perhaps this was the first step to hell, to make your mind clear and discerning, only for it be used against you for you to be crushed by the weight of your sins.

'I wonder what Heinkel will do from now on? Heinkel had better bloody take care of the orphanage now that I am gone'

Finally, in this place void of senses, he felt something tug at him, pulling in his soul. This must be it, his descent into the realm of the sinner.

_"Anderson"_ a grand voice called out to him. 'Wait, this can't be . . .' he thought

_"Anderson, my forgiveness is vast, and so too can I forgive you"_ HE said in a voice that was loud, yet not, a soft voice spreading everywhere to be heard, and yet, a voice only Anderson could hear. _"But I see in you a sliver of doubt in yourself, it prevents you from entering my domain."_

_"And that is well enough, for I have need of you to go on one last crusade"_

Anderson body felt a dim light within him, growing quickly, enveloping him in warmth.

_"I welcome you to a world where they think Me dead, but I am a living, eternal God. Tell this them, give them back their faith, and still the chaos that envelopes the world, then we shall see if you can forgive yourself"_

Anderson was completely enveloped in the light, and accepted it and his mission. Looking gleefully at the world, where he knew lay demons against his God, he shouted gleefully even as He finished talking.

_"Go then my missionary, and give my blessings to the earth once more"_

**"AMEN!"**

* * *

At this moment, all the hosts of heaven, their deserters and the denizens of hell felt something, it was just a small twitch at their senses and yet it had disturbed them all highly. The power of the dead God had somehow enveloped the earth for a fraction of a millisecond.

_Get ready all yeh heathens, for Paladin Anderson has come forth to battle._


	2. Prologue - Infans

**AN:**_ Well, next chapter is up~_

_Now, I know your gonna have questions about the prologue and story and whatnot so let me clear that out for you. All in all, the prologues will mostly focus on the new Andersons formative years up until he is an adult. _

_And yes, by the time it hits canon, Anderson will be at the age, strength(?) and goddamn __**height**__ he was, or appeared to be, in _Hellsing, _but anyways, the prologues are meant to establish Andersons minor changes in character, they are just minor ones, but noticeable one to those that know his attitude __( i.e me, you and the other readers of Hellsing.)_ and very important plot wise.

_Well, as always, let the curtains roll! Remember to leave reviews please!_

* * *

As it turns out, Anderson would have to wait until he could even begin his sacred mission. He was indeed revived by God, however . . .

"Anderson, I know you're in there so come out this instant"

" . . . " came the mutterings of the seven-year-old boy.

Anderson had first found consciousness in the orphanage of Saint. Francis of Assisi, fitting as he had used to run one, but his surprise at finding that he was in the body of a child must have been great indeed, if he could remember ever being an adult of course.

For now, God had deemed that Anderson neither remembered his time under the Iscariot or the world of Hellsing in general, so he was an almost blank slate.

'Almost' because although he did not clearly remember, he would get visions time to time in his dreams, reminding him every day that he was no mere child. Asides from that, Anderson himself still possessed a few of his unique characteristics from his previous life, said characteristics were easily noted by some.

As Father Felipe, the old priest who ran the orphanage, observed, Anderson was easily two heads taller than other kids his age group, was abnormally strong and fast, and highly inquisitive about deep and sensitive matters, all pertaining towards his religion.

But most of all Anderson's most glaring trait was his violent tendencies to non-believers or those he thought when against the teachings of the church. An example of this was just a moment ago when Father Felipe had caught him wrestling with two boys his age after he had caught them sneaking away with their neighbors apples, needless to say Father had to stop the fight before the two boys got hurt badly. Afterwards Anderson had hid in the storage shed to escape from Felipe.

"Anderson" he repeated "come out now, I'm not angry"

Slowly, the door to the shed opened and out came a defiant looking Anderson.

"I did nothing wrong"

Father Felipe sighed; Anderson was always quick to defend himself. Felipe never felt any remorse from the boy. He had always repented after doing these sorts of actions, but Felipe had never felt any guilt on him, Anderson never felt remorse from his actions, taking in his punishments as if it was simply a necessary evil. The reason why was simple: He truly believed that he was not wrong about his actions, a troubling but not uncommon mindset for children his age, however, with him these reactions seemed all too adult.

"Anderson . . ."

"They stole from them Father, they deserved to be punished"

"And you will be the one to punish them, who gave you the right of passing down judgement on other people?"

Anderson was silent at that.

"Why did not tell me that they had done that? I would have handed out punishment myself if you had, you know that, so why didn't you?"

Anderson muttered something under his breath, as if he did not dare say the words out loud.

"Speak up Anderson"

"Because, Father," he began reluctantly "If I had you would have just given them a light punishment, lecture them and then forgive them and then just let them go"

Father Felipe looked at him closely before sighing and asking, "And why do you think that is a problem?"

Anderson answered immediately, emboldened by his first success at speaking to him, "Father, they have to be punished severely, otherwise they will just keep doing it again and again" he stated "I want to make them to realize their mistakes against the Lord!"

"Anderson, what you are doing is no favor to the Lord, you may believe you are doing the Lords work, but your actions are foolish and help no-one, least of all the Lord"

Anderson flinched, struck by his words, and looked up at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Anderson, you are not making them realize their sins at all, you are just making them afraid to commit sin"

"What's the difference?" he asked confused.

"Hm, I sense a lecture for you, why don't we go inside and discuss it there instead?"

Anderson agreed, and the two walked back inside the orphanage and resumed their discussion there. This has happened plenty of times already and Father Felipe rather enjoyed these talk sessions, and each session solidified his belief that Anderson was blessed by God with his inquisitiveness into his word. If he was to join the Church when he grew, Felipe could see great things for the boy.

"Anderson, remember this, when a person is not committing sin, simply because he is afraid of the repercussions afterward, then he is not truly in the way of the Lord" he said.

"Why?"

"Because he is only afraid for himself, once the thing that makes him afraid disappears, once that ruling fear is gone, the man will act as he will, falling to evil anyway, that is the overall problem to what you are doing."

"But then isn't that why we have laws and punishments?"

"Those are to show what will happen once you've sinned, Anderson, they are to repay the one you've sinned against and are a chance to do penance. The reason we should not sin is not because we will be punished for it but, in fact, it is for a very simple reason. It is because it is the right thing to do."

"I thought we do the right because we want to enter heaven?"

"Do you think everyone believes in our God young one?"

"Those that don't believe in our God have no right to enter heaven" Anderson stated blandly.

Once more Felipe sighed. Here again was his bias against non-Christians, no, non-Catholics for that matter.

"Anderson, you must remember that our God is an accepting and forgiving one, whether or not you go to heaven will reflect in your actions, not your belief in Him. Every person has an even chance to enter heaven, no matter what religion"

"Then that's unfair to us Father, why-" he began until Felipe interrupted him.

"Anderson, do you believe every Catholic is an upright man, answer honestly"

Anderson struggled with his answer for a while, looking unwilling to give it, before finally giving a quiet, ". . . No"

"So tell me now, who has a greater chance at entering paradise. The Catholic sinner, or the pure Atheist, does God judge you truly on your allegiance to him, or for actions that please him?" he said "Think on that young Anderson, and look to Gods words very carefully for an answer"

The day ended with that question as Felipe was called out on business at that moment leaving young Anderson to ponder over the question.


	3. Prologue - Proelior

**AN:**_I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. Just had final exams, had to finish my still unfinished clearance, then got stuck in the hospital after an asthma attack nearly killed me (fell down the stairs as well in an attempt to get help, my oxygen was rather . . . lacking at the time so I couldn't really walk properly :P) I recovered after a while but I wasn't in the mood to write stories, so I was stuck to just chatting on forums and playin' mah VN's._

_So here's the new chapter, I know there will be some complaints and I apologize in advance, I had to type this on a hospital bed thank you very much._

_So, on with the show it seems! (Also, to all those who are waiting for the next chapter of Monochrome Witch, I will submit in two-three days time, so no worries :D)_

* * *

"Alex catch!"

The ball sailed towards the young man, who simply leaned backwards to intercept it with his chest. Letting the ball fall down gently, Anderson charged towards the opposing goal with the force of a steam train.

"Go Alex!" "You can do it!" came the excited cheers from the stands.

Anderson merely grinned in response, even as he bypassed two defenders intent on stopping him. Alone now, the goalie was faced with the awesome task of stopping the raging Scottish youth.

"Oh boy sucks to be him right now" said the grinning teammates of Anderson.

Anderson kicked the ball with tremendous force, aiming for the upper corners of the post. The goalie jumped, intending to knock the ball away with his fist, however he found on contact that the ball was strong enough to knock his hand back and sent him careening into the goal along with the ball.

The three-part whistle of the referee signaled the end of the match, "GOAL!" came the universal cry of Anderson peers and schoolmates.

"Get over here you gigantic dork!" said Nate, a shortened nickname for Nathaniel, an orphan from the same orphanage as Anderson, who also attended school with him.

School, it was a truly a new experience for Anderson, especially now that a majority of his memories had returned. Back then in his original world he had never attended school. He was handpicked from a lineup of the most zealous youth's in the facilities of the Iscariot Sect, and trained with others to become the ultimate fighting machine, never mind his lessons as a priest.

But still, he had never been around a social gathering like school was, and had missed out on his youth. He never regretted it once, he was happy serving the Lord, however, now that he could enjoy the liberty of redoing his youth, he damn well would.

"Seriously man, you're unstoppable!" said Nate. "At this rate the cups going to be ours!"

Anderson admonished him warningly, "Be careful Nate', pride comes before fall" his voice heavily accented now that he was older.

"Yeah, yeah" said Nate "Still though, when you've done something worthy of pride, it's fine to show once in awhile, right Father Anderson?" he added teasingly, addressing him as a priest.

Anderson sighed at his friends' antic, "Just, don't go too far, lest ye fall to one of the Seven Deadly Sin"

"Anderson!" suddenly, the loud cry of multiple voices rang out towards them. Anderson had just enough time to turn around before he was swamped by his schoolmates.

"Alright everyone, heave-ho!" shouted Nate while they tossed Anderson into the air repeatedly.

At the after party inside his school, Andersons coach approached, "So, Anderson, you thinking of going pro once you graduate?" he asked with a casual grin.

"No sir, I already have plans" he replied with an apologetic tone.

His coach looked disappointed for a moment, "Real shame then, you could've gone international with skills like yours" he said "So what are you going to be doing with your life anyhow?"

"Haha, Coach, you're in for a surprise, but ol' Alex' here's going to take his three vows~!" said Nate' who took the perfect opportunity to interrupt.

"Nate' I would appreciate not disclosing me plans for tha' future so often" said a slightly irritated Anderson.

"A priest, truly?" said the surprised coach "That's an unusual vocation for someone of your standing Anderson, I would have expected an athlete or a politician even, and perhaps the military as well"

Anderson at his school was by no means unpopular, originally when he arrived here as a middle-schooler, he just an unknown and poor looking orphan. Through the years however, Anderson showed to the whole school that he was an athletic and academic genius, with a kind and helpful personality. By this time, Anderson was quite possibly the most popular person in school.

So it was a general surprise to people when they found out that Andersons' lifelong dream was to become a priest.

Anderson responded to the coach with a smile "Maybe so, but tha' Church is somethin' I'm willing to dedicate me life to" though in his mind he added _"again"_

Although the coach still looked surprised, and a little dissatisfied, he let the matter go. Putting on a dramatically hurt expression, the coach looked up to ceiling and cried out, "O' Lord, why do thou always take the best and noblest for thy self!?"

In response, Anderson donned a smirk and responded quieter yet equally dramatic tone, "The Lord is the creator of all, and thus to the Lord must all return!" he shouted.

Everyone smiled at the banter between them, and the party when on for a good while longer.

* * *

Anderson exited the school building; he was the last to leave. Someone had to clean the place up after all. He walked back home, thinking of a good lecture for Nate for leaving him to clean the mess.

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

Turning to the direction of the scream, Anderson traced the voice to from the direction of the old park. Dropping his bags, Anderson sprinted there as fast as he could, given his speed, Anderson arrived just in time to witness a black-winged man descending towards a terrified woman.

"W-who are you," she said, terrified "and what have you done to my Dominic!"

In response the male just laughed, "Stupid sow, I _am_ Dominic. I just took that old form to get closer to you." said the Fallen-Angel Dominic "You see, you have something very important to us, it's called a Sacred Gear, though the one you posses is not too dangerous to us, I could use it to give myself an upgrade. Sadly the extraction process will have you killed, so good-b –"

That was as far as he got before he felt a fist collide with his face. Not bothering to listen to anymore talking, Anderson recognized two things:

1. Someone was in danger.

danger was not human, therefore he could kill it with extreme prejudice

Andersons' old instincts kicked in, and before he knew it, he had socked the fallen-angel as hard he could.

"Get out of here mam, I'm afraid this man be far from yer words or salvation" he said to the terrified woman. "Go!"

The woman scrambled away as fast as she could while Anderson looked at the downed man. Slowly kneeling upwards, the Fallen Angel looked at Anderson with a mix of anger, contempt and confusion.

"Who are you!?" he yelled.

"I will not give me name to some heathen" replied Anderson with his own show of contempt and anger. There was confusion there as well, among his time in the Iscarii, he had fought many things, ghouls, familiars, Vampires and werewolves too, but he had never come across a being standing in front of him.

"You . . . you think I'll just let this pass human?!" shouted Michel before charging at Anderson, curled, talon like hands ready to gouge open his throat.

To the surprise of "Dominic" however, Anderson managed to dodge his attack, deftly stepping sideway to avoid it, despite his size.

Again the Fallen Angel charged and again he was denied the satisfaction of hitting his target. Anger getting the best of him, the Fallen Angel attacked with as much force as he could muster, missed and over swung, leaving his sides open to Andersons counter-strike.

With a forceful kick to the ribs, Anderson sent him tumbling back a good deal. As much as Anderson wished this was the end however, the beast stood once more.

"_This is bad, much as I wish I could end it, mah full strength hasn't returned yet"_ he thought. His growth in this world may have been more accelerated than in his previous life, culminating to the fact that he could quite possibly kill a grown man with ease, but it was still no-where near his former level of strength. This was not even counting his former blessing such as his holy bayonets or regeneration, but without either his strength or his blessings, he would eventually wear down against the creature, a fact that Michel began to notice.

"Hehehe," he laughed as he took note of Anderson heavy breathing "I thought that you were no normal human at first, to charge at me so fearlessly and then to avoid all my attacks and strike me back, but it seems that you just a normal – albeit well-built – human"

Anderson really should've kept his mouth quiet then and there; sadly it was engrained into his very soul not to take shit from anyone. "It's more than enough to kill yer sorry hind" he retorted with a grin. Bad move.

"Dominic's" face twisted in rage at Andersons insult, and rose up in the air with a beat of his wing. Once he gained enough altitude, he dived towards his target, claws out.

Anderson was not able to dodge this one so well and the Fallen Angel tore a good chunk of his stomach out. Anderson bit his teeth to withhold a cry of pain.

"Honestly, why I didn't just try to kill you by flying first was stupid on my part; would've saved me a lot of trouble" "Dominic" said, hovering just a few meters out Andersons reach, shaking the blood off his hands casually as he did so. "Still, it won't make a difference now, right, human?"

"Go rot in hell" he really should stop talking like that in near death situations.

"Dominic" did not visibly show any reaction to his words this time, only a slight twitch of his eye. He did however once again dive forward to kill Anderson once and for all.

Anderson had known that this fight would be a losing one. Though his body was strong and his mind filled with knowledge of how to fight, his body could not react like it did back then, this would truly be the first fight he had ever had in this world."Damn it all, this would be so much easier with mah weapons" He was only partially sure of that. While having his weapons_ could_ make it easier to fight, he was not sure if he could wield them with proficiency.

"Die!" shouted the Fallen-Angel as he once again tried to claw out Anderson's life.

Anderson did not succeed in avoiding the fatal attack, and felt a moment of pain as his heart was torn out, before going collapsing, his body going completely numb as death approached.

"Geez that was annoying, still, I need to go after the girl" said "Dominic" "You've cost me much time, an impressive feat for a mere human"

Anderson looked through blurry eyes at his opponent, his thoughts burning with hate.

_Shut up beast, I swear I will kill you. You will not stop me from killing you!_

"Good-bye, I hope you rot in hell human." He said before turning away from the fallen teen.

Andersons thought began overriding all fear of death, focusing only on the death of the one who stood before him, the blight that stains the beauty of God's creation.

_I will get up at all costs and I will kill you!_

"Wow, that was ironic, a Fallen-Angel wishing damnation on a human." He said still walking away from Anderson.

_Kill Kill Kill Kill KillKillKillKillKILLKILLKILL KILLKILL!_

Hearing the rustle of grass behind him, Dominic turned with a start and found the supposedly dead human rising from the ground.

"Wha-!?" was as far as "Dominic" got before Anderson swung his arm at him. The force behind the punch was nothing like he had ever encountered before, sending him flying back a great deal.

Getting up quickly, the Fallen-Angel inspected his arms and found them heavily bruised and bleeding a little.

"KILL YOU!" shouted a berserk Anderson, running madly towards "Dominic", with an insanity not shown even in his previous life.

The Fallen-Angel 'tsked' in response before flying up in the air again, even as Anderson jumped in an attempt to drag him back to the earth. In response, the Fallen-Angel clawed at the young man's face, though this did not delay him in the slightest and did not give as much as a grunt of pain in response.

"Tenacity is a good when controlled, but too much becomes foolishness, stand down now boy while you still live" he said to Anderson imperiously, however on the inside he had irrationally, against all possible reason _feared_ Anderson.

He was barely harmed while the boy was near death, and even if he could come into striking range there was nothing that he could do to harm him; else he would not be in that condition in the first place.

But standing there, bloody and near death, something in the boy's eyes made him _fear_. Something in his eyes screamed for his death, and inexplicably, he felt that he could deliver.

Ignoring "Dominics" warning, Anderson charged once more, both arms raised, ready to tear the Angel limb-from-limb. On instinct, the Fallen-Angel stepped back and thrashed his arms in an attempt to end his foe once more.

Surprisingly, the attack landed, and a clawed hand ripped through Andersons throat, but even has the hand dealt the fatal blow, Andersons fist responded in kind smashing his foes face and rattling his teeth and sending him to the ground.

Still it was not enough to put him down permanently and Anderson fell for the second time, with no sign of recovery.

"Haa Haa, what in the world _are_ you?" said "Dominic" between relieved pants of breath. "Thank God that you've finally gone down, you insane human"

"A heathen like you has no right to invoke the name of our God"

The voice that responded to him came not from Anderson, but rather from a voice behind him. Turning in surprise, the Fallen-Angel came face to face with a man wearing a priest's robe, while holding an enormous battle axe over his shoulder like it was made of foil.

The Fallen-Angel could barely get up before his head was lopped of his shoulders with one clean swipe.

"Che, pathetic" he commented as he stepped towards the fallen Anderson. "Hm, this boy . . . he gave a Fallen-Angel such a hard time on his own?"

The man stooped low and laid his axe on the ground, kneeling beside Anderson's body, the man's hands started glowing light blue in color.

"It would be such a waste to dispose of material like this" he said even as the wounds on Anderson's body disappeared and wounds formed around the priests' body in the exact same areas as Andersons.

"I hope Lord Gabriel doesn't mind me using my sacred gear for a bit" he said even as his voice became raspy from the gash forming on his throat.


	4. Rewrite Announcement

Well, I just did a quick overview of my different stories, and I decided I want to rewrite them.

Apologies to those that thought this was an update. Anyway, now that I'm rewriting this piece of &*)% feel free to post any suggestions for what might happen or things you want, since I'm going to be doing this massive overhaul, I've got free time and I'm all ears for now!

STORIES UNDERGOING REWRITE (with some extra-notes):

Rosario's and Phantasms - (I want to rewrite this because I am unsatisfied with the chapter lengths and story progression. New chapters will be at least around 10k before I publish them.)

AMEN! - (Story will go under a new name btw, it's new title will be Missionaries and Demons - the overall story will be slightly altered.)

Darkness From Elsewhere - (Yeah, this story had a lot of potential that was never realized, so I want to do it some justice this time around)

Well, that's the long and short of it. See ya!


End file.
